


Lasa ghilan, Fen'Harel

by VeinsOfOpal



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeinsOfOpal/pseuds/VeinsOfOpal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dread Wolf has gone again, but he strays close as he can within the sleeping realm. She knows, and she yearns, waiting for the chance to have her Dread Wolf back. To sway his heart; to begin anew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasa ghilan, Fen'Harel

**Author's Note:**

> TRESSPASSER SPOILERS AHOY

A hazy dream, she sat upon a log within the woods by a trickling stream. She didn't used to enter the Fade often when she slept, but after receiving the anchor, she did so each night. Even after having the arm amputated, she still did. Most nights, she didn't mind. It was peaceful, and rarely was she bothered by the phantom pains of her missing arm. But there was something she now noticed, each time she slept and entered the Fade. At first it was barely noticeable, a slight movement in the corner of her eye that she paid no mind to. As it persisted, however, she found herself looking. Each night the movement would disappear as soon as her gaze fell upon it. This night, however.... She found herself gazing into the eyes of a black wolf, sat a ways back on the other side of the stream. The creature held a familiar intelligence within its eyes. 

A weight fell upon Idalias heart, and she lifted her remaining hand reaching forward to call the wolf, but stopped as it quickly stood, its image shifting and wavering, ready to vanish again. The warrior's hand slowly fell as she swallowed a lump in her throat. In her heart, she knew. The name flitted around her mind, the name that caused her heart to ache. 

"Solas," she whispered, voice soft and lilting in the ever shifting Fade. The wolf's ears perked forward slightly, its head bowing as its eyes, a soft crimson color, shifted away from the elf across the stream. That movement in itselfs spoke volumes, and her hand came to cover her mouth. "I don't know if this is real" she began, a soft and saddened murmur, "but if it's you... I miss you. Please, come back," her voice wavered as tears gathered within her blue eyes, and the wolf gave a low whine, taking a step back. Idalia leaned forward, resting her elbow upon her knee. The black wolf took another step back. A wistful sigh left her as a tear trickled down her pallid cheek, and she lowered her head.

"Ir abelas, emma lath," she quavered, glistening eyes rising as the wolf raised its head, letting out a low, sorrowful howl. Its image shifted, its form dissipating into nothing.

\---

Idalia bolted upright, the silver light of the moon filtering through her windows, casting shadows within her room. Falling back into the real world, her shoulders fell, tears streaming silently down her face. Phantom pains wracked where her arm sound have been, and she brought her knees to her chest, her remaining arm wrapping around them and clutching them tightly as she rested her forehead upon her knees, parting her quivering lips to draw in a shaking breath. 

"Lasa ghilan, ma vhenan... Please..." the warrior murmured into the empty darkness, no answer coming from the solitude. Drawing her knees closer, her shoulders trembled. 

She calmed slowly, and as she did, lowered herself back onto her bed, closing tear-streaked eyes as she let out a fluttering breath. She slowly fell back to sleep, hoping to see her Dread Wolf again. She had be strong. She had to... She had to. If only for him to stay, to be near. To sway his heart, to convince him... To come home.

She _would_ be strong.

Lavellan fell back into the dreaming world, curled up, small and fragile beneath muscle and scar, she fell back to the Fade. 

She fell back to the Fade, to the shifting forest; and she waited.

**Author's Note:**

> I will most likely continue this, but for now, enjoy! It was a bit rushed, but I hope everyone likes it!


End file.
